Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the second chapter of the first volume and the first chapter overall of the Nijiiro Days ''manga'', written and illustrated by Minami Mizuno. Cover Summary A High School's maximum daydream theater. A little, foolish thrilling boys life! Waiting everyday, hearts pounding at times?page 1 Plot Short Summary Natsuki, heartbroken after being dumped by his girlfriend on Christmas day, is approached by a girl working as Santa who gives him a tissue as he had a runny nose. Natsuki, a hopeless romantic, falls in love with the girl, but didn't expect to meet her again... Until he realized that she went to the same school as him the whole time! Long Summary Natsuki explains that the last Christmas, he was dumped by his girlfriend and had a runny nose, but a girl who was working in a Santa costume gave Natsuki a tissue. In return, Natsuki gave her the muffler he was about to give to his then-girlfriend. He thought that he wouldn't meet her again; becoming very shocked as he saw that she went to the same school as her; and on top of that, she still wore the muffler Natsuki gave her. He still didn't know her name, but he was still very interested in her, explaining this to his friends: Tomoya Matsunaga, Keiichi Katakura, and Tsuyoshi Naoe. The group talks about Natsuki's encounter with the girl he met on Christmas, and when Natsuki realizes that she still wore the muffler, it must have meant that she had actually always looked at him from afar, and that's why she was taking good care of the scarf. They the meet Yuji Katakura, Keiichi's older brother and a teacher at the school. Since Natsuki was the person shift, he needed some help from Natsuki. They then went to the staff room, and whilst Natsuki was helping Yuji, he asked him if he knew the girl he met on Christmas; describing her characteristics and that she worked at a karaoke place, but Yuji explained that the problem was that many girls did that. Suddenly, they both heard a voice calling "sensei".page 11 Yuji went to another room where there was a bed, and when Natsuki saw the "Santa-san girl", he became very surprised and wondered why she was sleeping. The girl appeared to quite dizzy, but she started getting ready to go a short moment later, making Natsuki questioning Yuji things. He explains that there's a "small" situation, so the girl, Kobayakawa Anna, comes there sometimes. Yuji tells Natsuki that it would be "suspicious" if someone knew about this, so he told him to keep it a secret, revealing his sadistic side. Natsuki then goes back to his group, whereupon they discuss Yuji's relationship with Anna, thinking that they could be lovers. Some other day, the group were out at a karaoke place, and surprising Natsuki once more, he saw Anna who was the one was serving their drinks. Natsuki becomes very flustered upon seeing her, but they introduced each other. After she went, Natsuki wanted to see her once more, so he decided to order more things so she could bring them. However, as he went to order, he saw two older guys surrounding Anna, so he protected her by saying that Anna was her girlfriend. However, Anna explained that he had misunderstood the situation, as the men were foreigners and couldn't talk Japanese, deeply embarrassing Natsuki. Next day at school, Natsuki was very low-spirited, and his friends teased him for his actions the previous day. Still very embarrassed, Natsuki went to the staff room as he had forgotten to turn in his note book. However, Yuji wasn't there so he just put it on his desk. Natsuki decided to take a peep at the little room with the bed, where he saw Anna sleeping again. As he went closer to her, she grabbed his arm and woke up. Right at that moment, Yuji came up behind the two, causing Natsuki, panicked, to tell him an explanation why he was there; because Anna had the scarf he gave her. The next day, Natsuki thinks that he messed up completely, and was very disappointed and sad. He thought that his chances with Anna were gone, so he bid farewell to Santa-san. However, his friends tell him that Anna was outside and wanted to talk to him. When they went outside, Anna returned the scarf to him, but Natsuki explained that he didn't mind her having it, but she insisted, telling him that he should have it. As Anna was about to go, Natsuki asked why she was sleeping in Yuji's room a lot, and Anna explained that she had allergies, and as a side effect, she gets very sleepy. She clears out that they were not going out. Though nothing major happened between them, Natsuki was very happy. Later, Anna's best friend, Mari Tsutsui, asks how it went, but upon hearing that Natsuki is a nice guy according to herself, she becomes very shocked. Trivia *This chapter takes place between Episode 1 and 2 of the original anime series. References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters